fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flame Lizard/Talk Page Archive 2
Re: GMG well, other than not being in Fiore it would be eligible, but because Blazing Soul is not located in Fiore it is not eligible for entry into Fiore's GMG I do wonder if other countries have their own GMG (even though Fiore's was started to gather magic) also, thanks for the support of this project Leengard Ustan (talk) 00:12, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Asking for permission again I know I already asked about something similar before, but I would like to ask whether I can use Explosive fist for another character. btw, I forgot to mention the name of my character with that already. Akane Kaina . The character I want to add Explosive Fist to is Hayate Fistoro Forest Dragon Slayer (talk) 16:49, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Hey If you can't come onto the chat room, look at Google+ hangout, i sent you the message there [[User:Phantombeast|'Guild-Ace']] (Mmmm check plz) 19:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey Hey bro, Mind if post first on The Day Before? [[User:DamonDraco|'Fire Fist']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Pirate-King']]) 02:02, June 26, 2014 (UTC) can i use ten spells of the flaming gods?S-Class (Saiyan) (talk) 16:18, June 28, 2014 (UTC) Hi Hi flame am doing a team in hydra head and i wanted to ask if gary could be inS-class Saiyan 19:44, July 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I edited. I edited your Hana person, because of a slight mispelling, you spelt: Capableof, so I put a space in, hope you don't mind. Personally, I don't really see much of a difference. Dark Ecriture deals with inflicting 'dark' type effects and powers (like Fear and Suffering ); though I'd imagine it'd deal more with inflicting the result, not the actions- the opponent will be burned, but there's no fire to do with it. Other than that, it's basically the same thing when you get down to it. And yeah you could summon monsters and the like, I remember Ashy did that before, but yeah. Sorry if my reply's murky, I just knocked out and woke up 3 hours later. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 14:59, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flame, Zico and I are gonna make molding magic, the five basic elements free to use. How do you feel about your Wind-Make being free use? We decided that since we made the five basic elements free to use everywhere else so that people would have an easier time, molding magic is one of 'em. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:51, August 8, 2014 (UTC) You don't need to do anything :P Also, the reason that Fiona was deleted was because Phant put it on the deletion requests page. Do you want me to put it back up? The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:56, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Flame, that's actually always been the case. I think we made a blog on it, but I'm not sure. I'll announce it again if we haven't. Also, no problemo, bud. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 08:54, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Lol yea, ye have :P So, it's your magic, dude. While it's up to you how to decide where it goes, I'd advise that if you want, only allow users you'd trust to make variants sensibly should be allowed. That way while people can make variants, there'll only be a few hanging around and none of them would be poorly done. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 12:30, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Permission to use Requip: The Librarian To Flame Lizard I am a browser of Fanon and Fanfiction. I saw your Requip: The Librarian and I had some ideas for a story I am working on. I ask for your permission to use the concept of the Librarian but I plan on making the system my own. I am happy to give you credit for the idea and any parts of the system I keep. I am not on very frequently but I will check back over the week. I don't have a user account, so I will be using an alias and I am sorry if I am not using the correct format as I am very new to this. ---- CiaranFairytailFan Yo~ It's that time of the month again where we select the Featured Article and Magic :P I'm going to assume Serene is busy and leave her out of the selection process this time round. If you see anything glaringly good that can be chosen as a candidate for either category, pop me a message sometime! Thanks! [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 23:54, September 6, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for dealing with that person removing content from pages. 19:28:37 Thu Sorry for not replying quickly enough, I was at work. Though it seems Zico handled it in my stead.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 00:03, November 14, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, I was away from the wiki for the entire day >_< Mercifully, I see Aru helped you in my stead.--The Ninth Doctor (Nice to meet you. Run for your life!) 08:53, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Magic Permission Hey there Flame Lizard. I was just wondering if I would be able to use your Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods as a magic for an up-coming Dark Mage I'm in the process of designing, as well as others. The character in question I'm working on, is a female who will be code-named after Amaterasu, so her sole focus will be on Fire type magic. So I was curious as to if I'd be able to use your magic for her. It's cool if I can, just wanted to ask. --Mokushiryu (talk) 16:21, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Appreciate it I'll make sure to do that when I get around to creating her. Thanks again for allowing me permission. --Mokushiryu (talk) 20:40, December 4, 2014 (UTC) Hey Flame, how do you feel about making Air-Make and Wind-Make one article? I mean, wind and air are the same thing, and it saves some trouble. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 01:14, December 29, 2014 (UTC) You'll keep the Wind-Make name. I'm just adding the other page's information onto yours. The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 02:21, December 30, 2014 (UTC) Sure um, I guess we can chat about it though IDK how. maybe when we're both on chat. PERSONA! Go forth ' 07:10, January 4, 2015 (UTC) I want to know what you are planning to do with Zagan? What is this better use you speak of? ' PERSONA! Go forth ' 19:50, January 5, 2015 (UTC) I suppose you could, but you'd need some skill in Fire Magic as well to do it. 'The Tenth Doctor(Brilliant!)(Still more~) 07:03, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Permission May I have permission to use your Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods, please? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 11:59, January 31, 2015 (UTC) Continued from Permission: intended character The character is Caiera Bronzhardt Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 12:42, February 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, no, unless you're like 20 years into the future, you shouldn't be able to have a tech level the same as ours- HOWEVER! If you subtitute those for magical versions- for example, you could have a laptop by making a Lacrima that looks like one- and it has Archive imbued within the crystal, among other things. The buildings would be easy to replicate, and planes and all that crap are just magical vehicles. So while you wouldn't be able to have the straight technology, you could make alternative versions. And yeah, you can make towns and all that- but the only thing is that you shouldn't have ridiculous amounts of people there like billions. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:21, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Sure, what's their name and details? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:38, February 24, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flam, chapter posted. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 04:10, March 2, 2015 (UTC)\ Hey Flame. You know what time of the month is it! That time we all hate! That's right! It's time to choose the character and article of the month! Yaaaaaay-kill me. So due to Ash being busy with Uni as well as being sick, it's gonna be just us. Unless I can get Serene as well. -- [[User:Arukana|'The Dawn Angel']] (Embrace Light) 12:03, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that'd be plausible, but I'm gonna advise to try and keep it toned down lol. But yeah, you'd also be able to create a pocket dimension. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 01:47, March 13, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that's okay :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:02, March 13, 2015 (UTC) May I use Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods for my character Trinity Whiteheart?White(Arg.Homework) 04:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Honestly, if they come with Archive, why not just make it an Archive spell which is harnessed by using Shape Transformation to create them and giving them instructions? But that's up to you; both methods work. Whatever you choose, go ahead :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:56, April 19, 2015 (UTC) Flame Lizard, can I have your permission in using the article, The Librarian for my character, Sawyer von Einzbern?AdventRequiem The Second Coming Messiah of the Fallen Inactive Users 05:40, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flame, I need a quick favour. On "Recent Wiki Activity", can you see a section called "Insights"? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:29, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Heck no :P Wikia added it last night, it's a bit of an eyesore, and I think we don't need it- we can do everything it "allows" us to do without the feature. It's another unnecessary thing imo. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 02:35, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Cooperative Magic Idea? Hey I was just scanning through the recent page, and I happened to come upon your Temporal Eye and I have to say it's a lot like my Touch Sensory Magic (you know, ignoring the fact that they focus on different senses. Anyways, I had at first had an idea of making something akin to my Touch Sensory Magic for all the five senses, but I can't do that. However, the option still isn't really dead. I was wondering if you would want to actually collaborate on making five different versions of sense-enhancing magic. If so, we would already have two completed so that's a plus. Anyways, what do you think of the idea? --You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 02:50, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Hmm, I can make one if you want. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:05, May 8, 2015 (UTC) How is an enhanced sense of taste useful indeed! All I can really think of is maybe tasting poison, that's pretty much it. Anyways, ignoring the joke I'm down with working with you, and since we basically have sight and touch we should probably make a grand page, like how Molding Magic has a just general molding magic description page and that stuff so we can set the rules for it. After that we could separate, as we still have hearing, and smell left, along with taste if we somehow come up with a joke or something serious with that hahaha. Also, are you down with Per working with us? I'm fine with it, but since we've basically decided to collab on this...--You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 23:42, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Well as for Per now I don't really now. She simply said she'd be okay with helping. As of yet I'm really stumped. If we divide these evenly, she/you/I could do a sense, the two others could see who does the next and the last one does the total grand page. Then again working together would probably find the best result. I honestly think we should set the grand total page first and all of us, collab on that. --You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 05:39, May 9, 2015 (UTC) I definitely agree. The best combat orientated one's have already been made, hearing being the only one I can think of that really can possibly match them. Smell and taste seem more supplementary than the other two. As for the name, well our names for magic aren't similar, so we can't really combine the two, and neither of us should have to change the name of the magics. How about...Enhancer Magic? I don't really know if that's good. I'm not the best with names haha. What do you think? Also I'll send Per all the stuff we've come up with. --You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 16:40, May 9, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I actually don't know what to do about the background, I'll ask Zico. Anyways, I don't do coding itself, but rather I remake templates. For item, just take the spell infobox, change the details as you wish, and change the colour with http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Color . Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 08:48, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the wait. Finals was like a living hell on earth. Anyways, I'll make the main broadcast page and we can both work on that. You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 22:25, June 1, 2015 (UTC) Just the main page. It's already been made, it's just a work in progress right now. There's a lot of stuff left to actually incorporate into it. For example, any weaknesses, dangers of using the magic if there are any, making the other types, stuff like that. --You cannot kill the shadows! Shadows never die! (talk) 15:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC) TFF Convo so, assuming that my messages never went through on Chat on TFF, for small scale, I was thinking that something between two Chess Magic users might be interesting, or just one Chess Magic user & 16 people does this get any ideas going for ya? Leengard Ustan (talk) 02:27, May 12, 2015 (UTC) Is the chat working for you? Kasumi12346 (talk) 02:19, May 14, 2015 (UTC) well, the two I've made for Chess Magic are part of that Fabula Nova guild that Nowie made, but I can make another one if necessary Saxon Xadrez & Divino Xadrez, though, since they were made for Nowie's story I think I should probably make a new Chess Mage, what do you think? Leengard Ustan (talk) 05:32, May 15, 2015 (UTC) yeah, I'm sure that we could come up with a reason for Saxon to come across Waylind or Florz, maybe have Florz go after Saxon to try and catch him (him being a part of the Magic Council) maybe Saxon was out trying to recruit new members for Fabula Nova & the Council caught wind of it and sent Florz to intercept? (if Florz doesn't work then Waylind & his team could be sent instead) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:44, May 15, 2015 (UTC) yeah, a build up work work nicely, though the build up will probably focus more on Florz closing in on Saxon (like putting Saxon into Checkmate in order to start the Endgame) though I'm wondering how to kick everything off & get it started... start with Florz getting orders or with Saxon causing the need for Florz to be sent out... Leengard Ustan (talk) 20:27, May 16, 2015 (UTC) yeah, that would add some extra incentive for Florz maybe I could send Dahl Nidhogg, have it that he accepted a job from someone who wants Saxon caught Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:18, May 20, 2015 (UTC) not that I can think of right now, though I'm sure we'll find something once we start speaking of starting, are you or am I? Leengard Ustan (talk) 23:59, May 20, 2015 (UTC) yeah, we could start with Florz getting the report that sends him out, or with a description of the crime scene that Florz is looking at (having already left to begin the search) over all, I am getting the feeling that we should start this with Florz & then slip Saxon & Dahl in from there let's say... 3 scenes like the one Florz is looking at have happened before, to lead them to believe it's the same person doing it? (sorry, been watching a lot of crime shows lately) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:26, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Posted WHen you get a chance, read over what i posted in the RP and let me know what you think. Skydek (talk) 03:44, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Skydek RE: Monster Hunt Gotcha. I will certainly keep that in mind next time i post. i will attempt to look over in some places where i contradict myself and edit them. Also, i wil try to keep my parts a little shorter and open ended with more room for you to respond. thanks for letting me know of this. Skydek (talk) 04:36, May 14, 2015 (UTC)Skydek Hmm, real quick, do you want me to make the vehicle infobox? Also, while I can't teach you how to code for wikis, I know where you can learn it. Do you want me to link it to you? Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:19, May 14, 2015 (UTC) Here and here. Anyway, search Template:Vehicle Infobox; you can modify it as much as you want. Also, for colours for wikia coding, go here :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 03:21, May 15, 2015 (UTC) New Guild Member The idea is a just that I wanted to make a charcter in a guild. So I was scrolling around and found Blazing Soul, and I thought it was really cool. Anyway, the dudes name is Matthew Scott Klein, and he uses Telportation and Shockwave magic. ... that's pretty much it. HelloFalman (talk) 15:43, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Yo Flame! Could I use The Librarian? [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Meet the Lord of Epicness']]) 01:44, June 27, 2015 (UTC) Reinstating Permissions So, I'm gonna keep this short. Hey Lizard, I already asked you if I could use Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods. However, an unfortunate hiatus caused by an iPhone which could not properly use the forums wasted the opportunity. So, I have returned to ask to reinstate the permission. You seem fairly lenient with your creations, so this entire predicament might be moot. Regardless, I dropped by just in case. (MashedMittens (talk) 05:29, July 29, 2015 (UTC)) Yo Are you on today? If you can't...do you mind if I already used Derro instead of you...since well I wanted the chapter published today or tomorrow. [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 15:35, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Ah Ah work! I forgot about that! Sorry, hmmmm so I did a scene with Derro, just that and I left my writing where my characters would meet yours. My good ones. Thursday or Friday if you're on we shall see :D thanks for understanding and thanks for the welcome! [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 13:05, August 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, then I invite you to TFF chat [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 05:34, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Eh, I've been fine, sorta lol. How about you? Anyway, to answer your question, I'm actually not sure- I've never thought of it; but I would say that it'd leave a scar or something of the sort. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:06, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Decisions You know that some people just make techniques because they look cool, or are highly powerful, right? Well, that's not a good idea to do. For example, let's use the Mangekyō Sharingan and it's derived techniques from Naruto. They're powerful, they're threatening, and they're IMPRACTICAL. Most idiots on Naruto Fanon use the Mangekyō because it's cool and well, the most badass characters have it. Well, they're only going by the fact that Sasuke is the Creator's Pet and Itachi is hax...though if they paid attention, the Mangekyō was a key in Itachi's death. Sure, you've got all these hax abilities, but is it really worth going blind for, when you can just use the Rasengan, which is less powerful, but more reliable? In addition, a spell that uses magical crap to explain how it works isn't reliable. It's a well-known fact that science is a good deal more reliable than magic; this translates into techniques as well – you can always trust a Dragon's Roar to be a Dragon's Roar and you can always trust it to be used with just as much power as you intended. However, you cannot always trust Territory to be perfect, in fact, due to the notorious difficulty of it, it's very easy to misuse it or to be incapable of bringing out its full potential: There's of course also the fact that Lost Magic attacks may not always succeed, if you're not very talented or proficient at using them. Another asset is customization. This is one of the greatest differences, one technique may be customized rather easily in comparison to another; Gray has customized his Ice-Make spells into many, MANY different spells, most of which on the fly. Stuff like Abyss Break require much more skill and effort to customize, and when you can, it's only a few minor changes that don't matter much in the long run—and also, only the strongest of the strongest are proficient enough to provide spell variations to their flashiest techniques. Quality over quantity, you know what they say. Having a powerful technique and using it effectively is two different things; if you simply use it to spice up your attacks, provide distractions or as an effort to look extra badass; which probably includes Lost Magic in some shape or form, you're not using it effectively, in fact; you might as well throw large chunks of your character's energy-levels out the nearby window. Massive spells; however powerful they may be are rather limited on their own and can easily be avoided if it isn't too powerful or if you haven't planned ahead. The more you write the stronger the technique will be interpreted as, remember that. It's also pretty much required that you know the exact function and mechanic behind a technique if you want to use it correctly, take Gentle Fist from Naruto for example. The strength behind the art isn't that you're hitting the opponent really, really fast (and I've seen noobs think that that's the real strength; really)—it's that you're attacking the foe's chakra circulatory system and subsequently injuring organs which are closely intertwined with the area of the network which has been struck. Basically, pummeling your foe is pretty useless compared to it's ACTUAL ability—your foe will be long dead before things get serious if you're good enough. Also, think about your character's personality and what you want to accomplish with the spells you have. If all you want is to defeat your opponent; attune your spells in such a way as to make it harder for him or her to counter them; and by constantly targeting their weaknesses – chain together multiple spells if your character's skill level permits it and watch with a smug face as the opponent, unused to effective utilization of spells as he likely is, struggles to keep his head above water. Honestly, it's a plus if you can chain together multiple spells through varied means; personally I find this to be best done with a single elemental spell, with this I mean that mold several start-ups of a spell together into one in order to effectively "fuse" all the affected spells together into one. If you do this, amuse yourself by finding out how these spells would be if they were fused together with one another; then do just that. Don't Also, don't just slap random spells on because they're cool; simply using them all together without thinking about what effect they'd have or how to use them in a serious battle (aka strategically) is pretty much a waste of time. Let's say you used Abyss Break and some Dragon Slayer techniques in quick succession in order to kill your foe ASAP. If your opponent knows what they're doing then they'll have dodged it and countered it with something far more effective in a single post. The result to your character? Pretty much drained of magical energy. You'd be much better off using an ordinary technique than whoring your strongest abilities. Don't use high-level spells unless it is absolutely necessary. If you don't know how to use a technique properly and how to make the most efficient use of a spell of that level the only thing you'll accomplish is to tire out your character and remember that using any spell IS tiring; a powerful one probably more so than most techniques given the way it is structured. A single Abyss Break would likely consume as much energy as ten Fire Bullets; unless you have a good plan or ridiculous amounts of energy, you simply don't waste that much energy just to look cool. }} Here you go! This is the advice that Per gave to me long ago. I hope it serves you well :P -- [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 03:49, September 9, 2015 (UTC) THANK YOU! Thank you so much! Sorry about leaving my mum found me on laptop, she was not happy lol it's looks perfect and I do she the Assian's Creed in it but you tired you best to make it look as different as possible. THANK YOU ^0^ User:Redheadedpichu poked you 14:45, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Permission I was wondering if I would be able to get your permission to use the Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods for one of my characters? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 23:52, September 19, 2015 (UTC) Ten Spells The character I'm planning to use for it is Colt Skyler. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 08:54, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey Flame! I posted so your turn whenever you can! [[User:DamonDraco|'The Jokerジョーカー ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Demon That Crosses The Skies']]) 13:49, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Ten Spells The Ten were, or so I planned them to be, meant to be either his trump card, or something he achieves via Second Origin. I'm trying to make him one of the best Fire Mages there is, really. Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 15:48, September 23, 2015 (UTC) Sure! I'll be posting soon enough :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 11:42, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Hiii Can I get your permission to use your Ten Spells of the Flaming Gods for my character, Victoria Hathaway? Mrs Sting Eucliffe (talk) 16:25, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Thank you Flame. I love the icon! Also, I'm trying to put some pics of the articles i made, but i can't find a way to put it there. Can you help me man? Thank yoy very much! Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:10, October 21, 2015 (UTC) So my guild Beast Heart Guild is located in Green Stump Woods , which is in a deep forest in Fiore. I'm trying to find a guild building that can fit in the forest. An image i mean. Can you help? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 03:35, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Hey flame? Can you link me the image of the forest of for my Beast Heart Guild ? Bluemage1992bluemage1992 11:50, October 21, 2015 (UTC) Yo I've never heard the term "bit character" before, but I'm assuming he means to expand the cast with more minor characters. However, it's important to note that adding lore and expanding the geographic scale of the series (that is, more traveling and diverse locations) can help with filling out a story that may seem a tad empty. As for throwing in minor characters, the detail depends on their role in the story. If you're traveling the continent or the wider world, that gives the chance to throw in minor characters for your main cast to meet or, if they're enemies, fight. It's the same if you throw in new organizations throughout your story, that gives the chance for more new faces that can play a minor, but useful role. Then there's lore, which includes individuals that may not even still be alive, however, these character's actions had defined the world your characters live in, your vision of the the FT world. BTW, I advise you use minor character pages with compact sections for minor characters rather than make full pages for these characters as it saves you a lot of time and you can just focus on the most vital info and leave the rest to be seen in your writing. So, yea, the detail in these characters would come down to their role. As a result, I can only give you limited advice. BTW, sorry for the late reply. 17:21:49 Wed Just reminding ya of your post! Nite :P [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 04:30, October 22, 2015 (UTC) No problem. 19:47:35 Thu Alright! Don't worry, I'll be posting soon enough! We're very close to finishing it. [[User:DamonDraco|'Death's Surgeon死デスの公衆衛生局 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'Going To End Your Life']]) 00:10, October 23, 2015 (UTC) Flame, your talk page is long dude. Want me to help you archive it or something? Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:23, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Okay then man :P Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:28, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Basically, cut all of the stuff on this page. Then go to the URL, and after your name, put a / and then add 'Talk Page Archive' with the number, then in the new page, paste it. Also, if you want to store multiple archives, just copy my coding on my talk page. There's a relatively funny story behind that- I made it originally, Green replicated it for himself, and Aru copied it from Green. Now here I am, trying to explain it to you, and I actually forgot how to make it. Anyway, I hope this sorta helps. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 18:52, October 29, 2015 (UTC) Should be easy- just undo, and then you can ask me or somebody else to put it in properly. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:59, October 30, 2015 (UTC)